Hooded Eyes and Heavy Hearts
by captainofswans
Summary: "I almost lost you." (CS fluff/angst)


_A/N: So, this little drabble was heavily inspired by something I experienced a few days ago. I fell asleep (due to lack of sleep the night before) while doing work, and woke up frustrated and feeling like I was behind. It sucked, but, hey, what can you do?_

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Killian knew the stunt he pulled earlier in the day pissed Emma off. He knew he shouldn't have done it, he shouldn't have tried to go after the Snow Queen.<p>

He knew she was genuinely worried about losing him-just as he was worried about her.

So, when the clock struck eleven and she wasn't home yet, he grew worried.

"Should I go see if she's at the station yet?" Killian asked in a concerned tone, making Henry pause his game.

"Probably," He replied, "She usually doesn't stay two hours later than she's supposed to be home-at least, not without a call or text or something."

"I'll go check on her." Killian sighed, grabbing his jacket from over the couch and rising from his spot. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and grabbed his hook.

"I'll be back, lad."

"Sounds good, Terminator." Henry spoke with a grin.

"I suppose I ought to understand that reference?"

"Just go be a knight in shining armor."

"Working on it, lad." Killian smiled, slipping out the door and into the cool air. He hurried across the street, and began his walk to the station.

It was quite gusty for some reason, which Killian didn't understand. It wasn't often this windy out-not at night, at least.

He had to hurry to the station, in case there was some new villain in town-on top of the blasted Snow Queen. He just wanted her to bloody leave already.

"Emma?" He asked as he hurried into the station. It was quiet, and most of the lights were out, save for the one at the desk. He walked around the glass to find Emma surrounded by papers-sleeping.

Her head was lying on top of her arms, on the desk. Killian smiled at the way her mouth just barely hung open, her breathing steady and slow. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed to get her home.

"Emma, love, wake up." He whispered, carefully shaking her by her shoulder. She waved him away, making him smile.

"C'mon, sweetheart-it's past eleven. It's time to finally get some sleep." Killian spoke softly, finally rousing her from her sleep.

"'M still mad at you, you know." She mumbled, sitting up and running her fingers though her hair, keeping it out of her face.

"That's alright." Killian replied, "You need some rest, though."

"Mm." Emma nodded, mechanically organizing some of the papers and trying to get herself situated.

"C'mon, love. Let's get you back to your loft." He smiled, opening his arms for her. She glared at him for a moment before shuffling under his arm and staying close to his side as he led her out the door.

"Where's your vessel, love?"  
>"It's at the loft." She replied softly.<p>

"Well, we can walk, then." Killian smiled, "Unless, you'd like me to carry you."  
>"Nice try." Emma huffed out a laugh, making Killian's smile grow, "Is Henry in bed?"<br>Killian's eyes widened as he faked a smile for Emma.

"Ah, of course."

"You're a terrible liar." She mumbled into the warmth of his jacket.

"Perhaps," Killian smiled, "But, he only stayed up because he called you multiple times without a response. He was worried."

Emma's expression softened with a sigh, making Killian tug her closer.

"I don't know why I fell asleep-I had a lot of work to do, and I didn't really get anything done-"  
>"Sweetheart, your body's trying to tell you something." Killian said, "You clearly needed it, whether you wanted it or not."<p>

"Well, I'd prefer if my body asked for consent, first." Emma grumbled, making Killian chuckle.

"If it started doing that, love, we'd have a new problem."

"Wait, why am I talking to you? I'm still mad at you!" Emma realized, tugging away, causing Killian to stop.

"You're talking to me because you realize that I'm an idiot and I'm sorry." Killian pleaded.

"Killian, I can't talk to you right now." Emma sighed and started walking away from him. He rolled his eyes and hurried to catch up with her, grabbing her arm with his hook and stopping her in the street.

"Hey." He spoke quietly, spinning her around so she was facing him, "I'm sorry, Emma."  
>"Sorry doesn't keep you from almost dying, Killian!" Emma yelled.<p>

"I've told you before, love, I'm excellent-"  
>"I almost lost you!" She shrieked, her voice cracking on the last half of the sentence. Killian could see her eyes glazed over-and it certainly wasn't from sleepiness.<p>

"Emma, sweetheart, I didn't mean to put myself or anyone else in danger. I was trying to help you." Killian offered, "I was only trying to protect you."

"I'm the Savior, Killian, I can't let you-"  
>"Hey," He whispered, taking a step closer and brushing away her tears, "I know you're the Savior, love. But, that doesn't mean someone can't save you."<p>

Her eyes fluttered as she stared up at him, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Killian, I-"

Killian didn't take a second thought before tousling his hand in her hair, pulling her close to him as their lips crashed against each others. He felt her hands fall to his hips, making him smile as he set his hook on her hip, keeping his hand at the nape of her neck.

"Killian." Emma breathed, tugging away and setting her forehead against his.

"Aye, love?" He spoke with a breathless smile.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just... I almost lost you, and I can't lose you. Not after I've lost everyone else."  
>"You won't, love." He smiled, "Because, I won't ever go somewhere you cannot follow."<p>

"Good." Emma replied softly.

"Now, let's get you home so you can properly sleep." Killian smiled, offering his hand for her. She took a hold of it, smiling when Killian wrapped his arm over her head and around her shoulders, so she was curled into his side.

She may have almost lost him, but she would never, in any time or place, lose him. Killian was in it for the long haul, and he would make sure of that.


End file.
